


What Happens in the Break Room...

by ElBevuardo



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElBevuardo/pseuds/ElBevuardo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it wrong for a friend to stare at his friend as if he's the most interesting thing in the world, as if he's the only thing worth looking at? Smith isn't sure what exactly it is he's feeling, but it sure as hell can't be attraction, surely?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens in the Break Room...

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received, as always: "Imagine person A of your OTP trying to secretly kiss person B’s cheek while they’re asleep but B shifts and A accidentally kisses their mouth and pulls back flustered and looks down at a wide eyed B who pulls them back for a real kiss." I went for Smornby because I felt like making Smith a curious little gay, and because Ross is a precious child. I'm not good at fluff, and because I'm out of my comfort zone with this one a little bit, expect it to be kinda shit. But meh, enjoy!

Was it normal for somebody to look like that when they slept? He looked so peaceful, and it was all Alex could do to keep from smiling. Music played from the earphones hanging from the neck of the sleeping man's t-shirt, playing a tinny, barely-audible rendition of a song that Alex didn't recognise, and he was unmoving, for a change his mouth not hanging open to let drool drip onto whatever poor, unsuspecting surface he'd fallen asleep on - or whatever poor, unsuspecting _person_ , it would seem, this time around. Alex wasn't sure when he'd last seen Ross sleeping so soundly, and resisted the urge, for the second time in less than a minute, to smile at his friend.

"God, quit giving him doe-eyes, it's gonna make me vomit." Alex heard a familiar voice say, and reluctantly dragged his gaze away from Ross's face to glance up at Chris as he wandered into the room, holding a mug of tea in each hand, and juggling a laptop under his arm, the charger wire wrapped precariously around his neck and dangling, something akin to a scarf.

"Who's giving who doe-eyes?" Alex asked, feigning ignorance, and raised his eyebrows in question. He was never one for blushing or feeling easily embarrassed, which he silently thanked whatever Gods he could think of for.

"You, giving Ross that bloody look." Chris awkwardly leaned to the side, clamping his arm down to keep his laptop from slipping as he placed a mug of coffee on the table for Alex. The taller man gave him an appreciative smile, and then glanced towards Ross again.

Less than an hour ago, they had been sitting in their shared office, all laughing between themselves, making jokes at Ross's expense based on how exhausted he had been when he had shown up late to the office. Chris had made him a list of the things he was to edit before they were to record later that afternoon, but it seemed that Ross had had other plans. During their break, he had sat down next to Alex for two minutes, and...well, the rest was history. Here he was, fast asleep, not even a snore audible. He really was out for the count, wasn't he? Alex let a smile creep onto his face, then. It was good to see his friend so peaceful for a change, the creases between his eyes from stress ironing out as he rested against Alex's shoulder on the sofa.

"There it is again. God, you're so _gay_ , Smith." Chris laughed, dropping onto the sofa on the sleeping man's other side and setting up his laptop.

Alex scoffed, then, feigning shock and hurt as he pressed a hand against his chest. "Wow, Trott, I'm so hurt. How could you say such things, with a hairdo like that?" Chris glanced up at him, then, his brown fringe falling a little over his eyes as he scowled near-mockingly at Alex.

"At least _I_ have a girlfriend. You two, on the other hand..." Chris rolled his eyes, before turning his attention to his laptop.

On the other hand, _what_? Alex didn't know what exactly Chris was hinting at, but the implication that crossed his mind was enough to have him wrinkling his nose and screwing up his face in disgust. Eugh, _no_. Ross was just a mate, nothing else. What the hell was Chris trying to get at?

Alex found himself watching Ross as he drank his coffee. It was a peaceful sight, and it made him smile. The dark-haired man was awfully pale, as he'd always been since Alex had first met him, and his icy-blue eyes were obscured from view by his eyelids. Alex wondered how many fawning teenage girls had probably tried to count his dark lashes, and found himself smirking; it was something he would have to cast up at some point in conversation with Ross, knowing it would make the man uncomfortable.With another sip of his coffee, Alex continued to study his friend.

Ross had once styled his hair with all sorts of crazy gels and products that made Alex gawk more at the ridiculous brand names than at the ridiculous prices (although he had gawked incredulously at those too, of course). Now, though, he looked as though he had just fallen out of bed; his hair stuck up at all sorts of odd angles, almost as unkempt as Alex's generally was. He also noted that Ross was still sticking to his promise of attempting to grow a beard out (Alex was unsure whether or not it was out of Ross's original plan to grow a beard more magnificent than the auburn-haired man's had been when in full bloom, or out of sheer laziness and a new-found aversion to shaving), adding to Ross's new " _just fallen out of bed and I can't get up again to find the bathroom_ " look. He furrowed his brows. Poor bastard had probably done just that; fallen out of his bed with a hard-on and crawled relentlessly around to find clothes, avoiding the bathroom. He suppressed a smirk at the thought.

"Are you gonna stare at him all day, Smith, or are you gonna drink your bloody coffee?" Alex could hear the smile in Chris's low voice, and flicked his eyes up to glance across the sofa at the brown-haired man, who was typing something almost furiously. Alex spied Reddit, and smiled almost grimly. Of course he would be typing furiously onto Reddit. Bloody keyboard warrior.

"I _am_ drinking my coffee." Alex tapped the side of his mug with one finger, cocking a brow at Chris. The smaller man's next words were muttered, but Alex heard them clearly enough.

"But you don't deny staring at him, you pleb." He sighed, before cocking his head to the left, then the right, cracking his neck quickly before continuing his frantic typing.

Alex frowned, furrowing his brows again. Was he staring? He hadn't noticed. If anything, it _couldn't_ be staring. It was merely...studying. Yeah, studying. He was just studying Ross, making sure he was okay. He had never slept so soundly, so surely something must have been wrong? Chris should have been thanking him for being such a great friend to Ross. _Ungrateful prick_ , Alex found himself thinking with a chuckle, and ignored Chris's confused sideways glance as he glanced back down at Ross, taking another drink of his coffee.

He had stirred a little, during Alex and Chris's brief exchange of words, and instead of his cheek resting against Alex's rather bony and, quite frankly, uncomfortable shoulder, he had turned slightly into Alex's torso, one arm flung out across the taller man's stomach. Alex blinked down at it, a little startled. Eurgh, he hated hugs, hated people being _this close_ to him. Resting against his shoulder was one thing, okay, but this? Nuh-uh. This wouldn't do. He moved a hand across Ross's arm, proceeding to move him back off of him and onto the sofa, when Chris's low laugh stopped him.

"What's this then? Gonna give him an affectionate spooning, sunshine?" Chris chuckled. Alex wondered what he meant, for a moment, until he realised that he had subconsciously turned away from Ross, and when he had moved to take Ross's arm and move it away, it looked as though he was about to pull it further across his torso. With a quick "eurgh" of disgust, Alex dropped Ross's arm limply back against his stomach, leaving the sleeping man where he lay as he turned to sit with his back against the sofa cushions behind him. He spied Chris's smirk, half-hidden behind a white coffee mug, and narrowed his eyes.

"What're you smiling at, then? Kinky bastard, bet you're getting off on all sorts of images. Whizzing around in your tiny little pervy brain." Alex smirked, but Chris just rolled his eyes, smiling knowingly, before gulping down the last of his coffee and closing over his laptop, placing the mug back on the table.

"I'm gonna go get some editing done. One of us has got to work, still, and since it won't be Ross, and _you're_ too busy wetting your friggin' pants about his face, I'm gonna go do it. Gimme a shout when you're ready to do some work." He rolled his eyes, before shooting Alex a quick wave, and then leaving the now-silent break room.

Alex glanced back down at Ross, seeing he hadn't moved, apart from his arm shifting ever-so-slightly on Alex's stomach. The movement was so tiny, so pointlessly small, but the closeness made Alex feel uncomfortable all the same, and he found himself anxiously biting his lip, a habit he hadn't indulged in for as long as he could remember. When had he last felt this uneasy? Probably just as long ago as Ross had last had a decent, sound sleep, he reminded himself, and sighed, slouching in his seat. He had to let Ross have this one little nap. He had been really stressed recently, over a number of rather pointless things, and it was the least Alex could do to let him have his rest. With an uneasy smile to himself, he settled down on the sofa, and slung an arm over his sleeping friend's shoulders. If he was going to be here awhile, he could at least make himself comfortable (or rather, as comfortable as he could be, with a tall, heavy, sleeping figure all-but lounging across his torso. Eurgh).

He studied his friend's face for a while longer, furrowing his brows when Ross did, watching those familiar creases form between his brows. Only Ross could be stressed even in his dreams, Alex found himself thinking with a sigh. Subconsciously, he found his hand moving to the side of Ross's head, to his temple, and he pressed two fingers against the skin, moving them in slow circles. His friend had always done this odd little action, for all the years Alex had known him, and so Alex had reckoned it would calm his expression. Sure enough, Ross's expression softened, and he murmured something in his sleep, before tightening his arm around Alex's torso.

Oh, bloody hell.

Alex felt something stir low in his gut, and he pegged it as discomfort and nothing more, as he looked down at his friend, his gaze moving from his tousled hair, to his cheeks, flushed pink from the heat in the room, along his shadowed jawline, and eventually landing on his now-parted lips. He frowned, having not realised how pink they were before, or how-

 _No_. He stopped himself quickly before he could think anything more, and shifted uncomfortably in his seat, clearing his throat uneasily as he glanced about him. Nobody else was in the room; nobody else had seen him staring at Ross like that, staring at his lips, as though he wanted to... Eurgh. No, this definitely would not do at all. Why was he thinking things like this now? He had never had thoughts like these before, about _anyone_ , in fact, and it made him uneasy. He was generally disinterested by even the thought of somebody placing a hand on him, so why was he suddenly thinking things like this, suddenly staring at his friend's lips as if he thought something would come out of doing so?

A part of him wondered, though, despite his obvious self-disgust, why he had found himself staring at Ross's mouth, in particular. It had to be because he'd murmured something in his sleep, right? People generally looked into the other's eyes when spoken to, and in the absence of any eyes, he'd looked at Ross's mouth. Completely normal.

What wasn't completely normal, however, was how he found himself moving his hand, from where it rested just shy of Ross's on his stomach, to brush against his friend's, his fingers skimming the skin lightly. God, what was he doing? He wasn't like this, he wasn't _into_ this - albeit, he was unsure if he was telling himself he wasn't into men, or just physical contact in general. He found himself believing the latter more than the former, and bit his lip again, before placing his hand atop Ross's. His hands weren't much larger than Ross's were, and his palm was cool against his friend's naturally warm skin. He glanced towards Ross's face, seeing no change, and then glanced back down to his stomach, seeing that his hand was shaking slightly atop Ross's. God, why was he shaking? He wasn't some pathetic, inexperienced schoolboy anymore. Gently, anxiously, he moved his hand away from Ross's, sliding it up his bare arm, hand skimming the dark hairs on his forearms, fingers settling to curl around the tight muscle of his upper arm, just gently enough that he didn't disturb Ross.

God, what was he doing? This wasn't normal. The guy was sleeping, peacefully oblivious, and here was Alex, the fucking pervert, touching up his arms like some sexual deviant. He shuddered at the thought of somebody doing that to _him_ whilst he slept, but nonetheless, didn't take his hands away. Instead, he found himself studying Ross's face again. He wasn't exactly bad looking, he reckoned. He was sort of fit, in a weird, scruffy sort of way, with his unshaven face and bedhead of dark hair. He could certainly see what everyone else saw when they looked at Ross, and wondered, what did that make him? Here he was, staring at Ross, admitting to himself, essentially, that he found his own friend attractive. He did, he knew that as he studied him, but... He shook his head, sighing. He was such a fucking freak.

Without thinking much about it, he found himself leaning in, holding his breath anxiously. He could smell the slightest hint of aftershave, and the sticky-sweet smell of the tea Ross had drunk barely an hour before, as he leaned in, and closed his eyes tightly, ducking his head down to press his lips against Ross's cheek.

Instead of his lips meeting unshaven skin, though, they met something much softer, much plusher, something that had heat springing uncomfortably into his cheeks and his eyes springing wide open. He heard Ross stir beneath him, and pulled back quickly, staring wide-eyed down at his friend as he squinted, blinking a few times and then focusing his gaze on Alex.

"Smith? What the f... What are you doing?" He sounded a little bewildered, although Alex wasn't sure if that was as a result of his just waking up, or confusion over what Alex had just done. The taller man realised, with an audible gulp, that he hadn't kissed Ross's cheek, but rather, Ross had turned his head, waking up, and Alex had kissed his lips instead.

_Oh god. I didn't say 'no homo'. I'm so fucking gay, oh my god._

"I... I swear, I didn't mean to... Mate, I didn't mean for that to happen, I just... I was just..." He failed to find the right words, and so just eventually settled for a simple " _sorry_ ". Ross smiled almost lazily, then, stretching, and glanced towards Alex's hand, holding gently onto his upper arm, and then back up, his icy-blue eyes meeting Alex's. The sight of those eyes sent something stirring in Alex's gut again, and he wasn't sure if it _was_ discomfort, after all. Who could feel uncomfortable with those eyes staring up at them, with that smile playing around on Ross's lips?

Dammit. He had it bad, didn't he? Where had this come from?

"You know, Smith," Ross said through a half-yawn, "you could have just asked. Not as if I'd have said no. Pervy fucker."

"I know, and I'm sorry, but I just... I don't know, I felt like I should have, and I know I was an idiot- Wait, what the _fuck_ , mate?" It clicked in his mind, then, like the cogs in an old clock, and Ross's words registered in his head. "What do you mean, you wouldn't have said no?"

But Alex didn't get the answer he'd been hoping for, because Ross reached up quickly, pressing his hand into the back of Alex's neck, knotting his fingers in his shaggy auburn hair as he tugged the taller man's face towards him, meeting his lips quickly with his own.


End file.
